Abschied
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Ein mögliches Ende für Band 7...


Anmerkung von Tasha: Diese Fanfiction war eigentlich für einen Wettbewerb auf alan-rickman-online.de gedacht, doch traurigerweise musste ich erfahren, dass die Seite auf Grund von Schwierigkeiten wie Beleidigungen etc. geschlossen werden musste. Trotzdem möchte ich euch die Geschichte nicht vorenthalten, auch wenn sie mindestens genauso traurig wie dieser Hintergrund ist.  
  
Beschreibung: Ich stelle hier das letzte Kapitel des 7. Bandes dar, so wie ich glaube, dass es enden könnte. (Ich hoffe zwar nicht, aber die Chancen sind wohl nicht mal so gering.)  
  
********************************************  
  
Abschied  
  
Nach ein paar Stunden war es Harry endlich gelungen von der Staatsfeier im Ministerium zu verschwinden. Seine Anwesenheit war Pflicht gewesen, doch den ganzen Abend über war ihm eine Sache im Kopf, die er noch dringend erledigen wollte.  
  
Nachdem er sich unauffällig aus dem Gebäude gestohlen hatte, war er direkt vor die Tore von Hogwarts appariert. Mit schnellen Schritten trat er durch das Eingangsportal und schlug den Weg zu den Ländereien ein. In gebührendem Abstand ging er an der peitschenden Weide vorbei und erreichte schließlich einen kleinen, abgegrenzten Platz, der ihm als Schüler gar nicht aufgefallen war. Ein letztes Mal sah Harry sich um, schluckte und trat dann auf das vor ihm liegende Grab zu.  
  
Eindeutig war zu erkennen, dass dieses Grab frisch war. Die Mondscheinblumen und Abendsterne blühten in ihrer ganzen Pracht und formten ein Gebilde, dass auf einen kleinen Strauch schwarzer Rosen zulief. Dahinter erhob sich der Grabstein. Harry ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und las noch einmal die Worte, die im Mondlicht glänzten:  
  
Severus Snape  
  
geboren 4.11.1960 gestorben 12.7.1998  
  
Die Schrift war sauber und geschwungen und für einen gruseligen Moment erinnerte sie Harry an die Handschrift seines Zaubertranklehrers.  
  
‚Als hätte er es selber geschrieben.', dachte er.  
  
Unter dem Namenszug prankte das Wappen Slytherins, welches auf Harry das erste Mal in seinem Leben nicht verabscheuungswürdig sondern edel und stolz vorkam. Darunter ging der Text weiter.  
  
Meister der Zaubertränke,  
  
Professor am Lehrinstitut Hogwarts  
  
und Hausvorstand des Hauses Slytherin  
  
Dumbledore hatte das Ministerium in der Freude über Voldemorts endgültige Vernichtung dazu bewegen können Snape, trotz seiner früheren Treue zum dunklen Lord, die Titel nicht abzuerkennen.  
  
Hier ruht ein Mann, der niemals die Hoffnung aufgab. In der schwersten Stunde stand er zu dem, was er glaubte.  
  
Sicher war er kein Heiliger, denn auch er hat, wie wir alle, Fehler gemacht. Doch der Mut diese Fehler einzugestehen und die Kraft, die er aufbrachte, um sie wieder gut zu machen, hat ihm unser aller tiefsten Respekt eingebracht.  
  
Er stand zu dem, was er sagte; er kämpfte für das, was er glaubte, und für die, die er liebte. Nur sehr wenig von dem, was er uns gegeben hat, konnten und können wir ihm je zurückgeben. Für uns stand er ein und für uns und unsere Zukunft ließ er sein Leben.  
  
„Wer kämpft, kann verlieren. Wer nicht kämpft, hat schon verloren."  
  
Mögest du im Tod den verdienten frieden finden, den dir das Leben versagt hat. Ruhe in Frieden, Severus Snape.  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf und ließ aufgestauten Tränen freien Lauf. Ihn hatte man gefeiert.  
  
„Harry Potter hat es geschafft!", hieß es überall.  
  
‚Die haben doch keine Ahnung!', dachte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung.  
  
Kaum einen hatte interessiert, was wirklich passiert war. Nur ihm kam dieses Erlebnis immer wieder in den Kopf.  
  
****************************  
  
Harry hatte sich aus dem Kampfgemenge zwischen Todessern, dem Orden und dem Ministerium lösen können und rannte den Gang hinunter, an dessen Ende er Voldemorts Macht spürte. Schließlich erreichte er ein bedrohlich schwarzes Portal und stieß es heftig auf. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein Raum, der wie ein Opfertempel aussah. Am anderen Ende brannte eine Feuerwand, vor welcher eine Art Altar stand und direkt vor diesem Altar stand Voldemort und funkelte Harry aus seinen glühend roten, bösartigen Augen an.  
  
„Harry Potter.", zischte er. „Endlich. Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet."  
  
Bevor Harry fragen konnte, wen Voldemort mit wir meinte, vernahm er ein Röcheln und schreckte zurück, als er auf eine Person aufmerksam wurde, die sich unter scheinbar unvorstellbaren Schmerzen vor Voldemort aufzubauen versuchte.  
  
„Lass ja deine hässlichen Klauen von dem Jungen!", drohte die Person mit leiser aber entschlossener Stimme. „Sonst..."  
  
„Sonst was, Severus?", fragte Voldemort gehässig und Harry erschrak, als er die Person im Flackern der Feuer nun erkannte.  
  
Professor Snape versuchte sich mit sichtlicher Anstrengung auf den Beinen zu halten, doch sein linkes Bein hatte im Knie einen so unnatürlichen Winkel, das es gebrochen sein musste. Der Umhang war nur noch ein einziger Fetzen, von dem schwarzen Hemd war nicht mehr allzu viel übrig und die Hose wies neben Rissen auch großflächig Flecken auf, die vom Blut stammen mussten. Snape atmete schwer, fixierte jedoch mit seinem hasserfüllten Blick den arrogant auf ihn herabsehenden Voldemort. Auch das Gesicht des Lehrers wies Schnitt- und Brandwunden auf, doch sein Wille schien ungebrochen.  
  
„Warum hast du eigentlich immer diesen ungesunden Drang dich für irgendwelche anderen zu opfern?", fragte Voldemort. „Du machst dich doch nur selber unglücklich damit. Warum willst du für einen Jungen sterben, der dir schon mehr als einmal die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hat?"  
  
„Das würde ein Monster wie du ohnehin nicht verstehen.", erwiderte Snape und brachte sich noch ein Stück in die Schusslinie zwischen Voldemort und Harry. „Doch eines schwöre ich dir: Dieser Junge wird dir nicht zum Opfer fallen, das werde ich zu verhindern wissen."  
  
Mit wutentbranntem Gesicht richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Snape.  
  
„Crucio!"  
  
Snape brach zusammen, zuckte auf dem Boden herum und stieß heisere Schreie aus, die jedoch klangen, als würde er sie zu unterdrücken versuchen. Schließlich brach Voldemort den Fluch ab und Snape blieb keuchend und zitternd vor Harry auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
„Hör endlich auf hier den Helden zu spielen!", fauchte Voldemort. „Du kannst dir nicht einmal selbst helfen! Wie willst du da den Jungen beschützen? Du bist verloren, Snape!"  
  
„Verloren sind wir dann, wenn wir aufgeben.", brachte Snape röchelnd hervor. „Und das werde ich nicht."  
  
Voldemort schnaubt verächtlich, ignorierte Snape und wandte sich Harry zu.  
  
„Um dich nicht zu vernachlässigen..."  
  
Harry hatte die letzten Minuten wie gebannt dagestanden. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass sich Snape so für ihn einsetzen würde, dass er sich überhaupt für jemanden einsetzen würde. Doch er war hier und war bereit für die Treue zum Orden zu sterben.  
  
„Angst, Harry?", fragte Voldemort berechnend und Harry kehrte aus seiner Starre zurück.  
  
„Nein.", antwortete er, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es überzeugend klang.  
  
„Das kann ich ändern!"  
  
In der selben Sekunde traf ein Fluch neben Harry an der Wand auf und sprengte einige Gesteinsbrocken heraus.  
  
„Wenn man bedenkt, das hättest du sein können.", höhnte Voldemort und sah auf Harry, der fast ängstlich seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet hielt.  
  
„Taschenspielertricks.", hörte Harry Snape in seiner Nähe flüstern. „Gegen einen guten Duellanten ist er machtlos."  
  
Plötzlich wurde Harry bewusst, was Snape ihm damit sagen wollte. Voldemort war allein, ohne seine Todesser-Armee, vermutlich nicht mal ansatzweise so stark, wie alle dachten.  
  
‚Ich muss mich konzentrieren!', bleute Harry sich ein und nahm eine ernsthafte Kampfhaltung an.  
  
„Was willst du?", fragte Voldemort, doch er klang schon leicht beunruhigt.  
  
„Sehen, was der allmächtige Lord Voldemort kann.", erwiderte Harry herausfordernd. „Ob er es mit dem Schüler des besten Zauberers der Welt, Albus Dumbledore, aufnehmen kann."  
  
„Fahr zur Hölle für diese Frechheit!", schrie Voldemort und jagte einen Fluch in Harrys Richtung, doch der hatte damit gerechnet und war ausgewichen.  
  
„Stupor!", schrie Harry, doch auch er verfehlte im Eifer des Gefechts sein Ziel.  
  
So ging es ein paar Mal hin und her, bis sich Voldemort und Harry vor dem Altar gegenüberstanden.  
  
„Du wirst dich nicht über mich lustig machen!", fauchte Voldemort und schoss Harry den Todesfluch entgegen.  
  
Im letzten Moment konnte Harry ausweichen, stolperte jedoch und fiel rücklings hin, wobei ihm auch sein Zauberstab aus der Hand rutschte. Mit gehässigem Lächeln kam Voldemort auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab auf Harrys Brust gerichtet.  
  
„Jetzt ist es aus, Potter!"  
  
Harry sah schon das Ende kommen, als eine Stimme plötzlich rief:  
  
„Expelliarmus!"  
  
Voldemorts Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landete neben Snape, der sich zu seinem eigenen Zauberstab hingeschleppt hatte und nun mit beiden in der Hand am Boden hockte.  
  
„Du!", schrie Voldemort. „Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!"  
  
Er wollte auf Snape zustürzen, da er in diesem Zustand keine große Gegenwehr leisten konnte, doch Snape blickte zu Harry und rief:  
  
„Mach schon! Jetzt oder nie!"  
  
Harry schaltete sofort. Voldemort hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, das war der größte Fehler den er machen konnte. Blitzschnell griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach den alles entscheidenden Spruch.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Voldemort drehte sich noch zu ihm um, doch er hatte keine Chance mehr. Der Fluch traf ihn direkt, er brach zusammen und blieb tot am Boden liegen.  
  
„Ist er...", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja, ist er.", erwiderte Snape, wenn auch schwach. „Er hat sein Ende gefunden, wie es prophezeit wurde. Gute Arbeit, Harry Potter!"  
  
Während dieser Ausführung war Snape etwas auf ihn zugehinkt und als Harry gerade auf ihn zugehen und sich bei Snape für die Hilfe bedanken wollte, nahm dessen gesicht plötzlich ernste bis ängstliche Züge an.  
  
„Vorsicht!"  
  
Er stieß Harry zur Seite, wurde von irgendwas getroffen und ging zu Boden. Harry sah auf und erblickte am Altar stehend Bellatrix Lestrange. Wie aus dem Nichts war sie aufgetaucht.  
  
„Tja, dann war das erstmal für dich, du elender Verräter!", lachte sie, doch ehe sie etwas ausrichten konnte, war Harry auf sie zugestürzt.  
  
Er riss sie von den Füßen, schlug ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und stieß sie zurück. Bellatrix stolperte und fiel rückwärts mitten in die Flammenwand. Ein kurzer Schrei war zu hören, dann hatte das Feuer sie verschlungen.  
  
Harry jedoch lief schnell zu Professor Snape zurück, der immer noch regungslos am Boden lag. Er drehte den Lehrer auf den Rücken und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.  
  
„Professor!", rief er. „Professor, kommen Sie zu sich!"  
  
Doch Snape reagierte nicht. Dann sah Harry eine Blutlache und einen schweren Stein, dort wo Snapes Kopf gewesen war.  
  
„Nein! Professor, bitte wachen Sie auf!"  
  
Harry rüttelte nochmals an ihm, dann suchte er nach einem Puls und erlangte traurige Gewissheit: Snape war tot.  
  
**********************************  
  
Später waren dann die anderen hinzugekommen und ein Arzt hatte offiziell den Tod von Professor Snape festgestellt. Todesursache: Schädelbasisbruch und schwere Hirnblutung. McGonagall war von Mad-Eye Moody gestützt worden, der Anblick ihres toten Kollegen hätte sie beinahe zusammenbrechen lassen. Nur Harry und vermutlich Dumbledore kannten die bedrückende Wahrheit: Für Harry bzw. die Mission.  
  
‚Hätte ich besser aufgepasst, hätte ich Bellatrix Lestrange gesehen.', dachte Harry, während er immer noch schluchzend vor dem Grab hockte. ‚Dann könnte Professor Snape noch leben.'  
  
Sie hatten Snape noch am selben Abend in Hogwarts beigesetzt. Die ganze Schule und die Mitglieder des Ordens waren gekommen. Allen war die Trauer ins Gesicht geschrieben, was eigentlich seltsam war, wo doch eigentlich kaum jemand Snape hatte leiden können.  
  
Für die Lehrer war es die wohl schlimmste Tortur überhaupt gewesen. McGonagall hatte nur noch geweint, Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich so alt und gebrechlich und alle anderen Lehrer waren wie in Trance, als hofften sie, dass dies alles nicht wahr sei.  
  
Harry selber hatte in dieser großen Gemeinde nicht richtig trauern können. Keiner von denen musste die Verantwortung für den Tod Snapes tragen, für keinen von denen war er in die Schusslinie gesprungen. Aus diesem Grunde hatte sich Harry heute Nacht noch einmal hierher begeben, um in der Ruhe der Nacht seinen Frieden mit Snape zu schließen.  
  
„Es tut mir so Leid.", flüsterte Harry. „Ich wollte doch nicht..."  
  
„Das weiß er.", ertönte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Harry fuhr herum. Hinter ihm standen Dumbledore, an ihn gelehnt McGonagall, zu ihren Seiten Lupin, Ron, Hermine und Draco.  
  
„Er weiß es, Harry.", wiederholte Dumbledore sich. „Aber Severus war ein Mensch, der keine halben Sachen machte, und ganz bestimmt kein Egoist. Er hat bei seiner Mission immer an das Wohl der anderen gedacht und würde dir nie die Schuld geben."  
  
„Stimmt."  
  
Mit einem Nicken ließ sich Ron neben Harry nieder.  
  
„Aber ich glaube, ich kann noch nicht akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr da ist.", murmelte Harry.  
  
„Das kann keiner von uns.", erklärte McGonagall mit schwacher Stimme. „Immer wenn ich an der Kerkertreppe vorbeigehe, glaube ich, dass er gleich hochgestürmt kommt und sich über die Gryffindors beklagt."  
  
Ein Lächeln ging durch die Runde. Ja, so hatten sie ihn gekannt.  
  
„Aber was können wir denn tun?", fragte Hermine. „Den Platz von Professor Snape kann keiner einnehmen."  
  
„Nein, das sicher nicht.", antwortete Draco und legte Hermine die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber wir sollten das erhalten, was er uns gegeben hat. Er hat uns Slytherins wieder auf den rechten Weg geführt. Ohne ihn würde ich hier nicht stehen. Und ich glaube, er würde wollen, dass wir das erhalten."  
  
„Da hast du Recht, Draco.", nickte Lupin. „Wir haben Vollmond und ohne Severus' Genie würde ich hier jetzt nicht so stehen. Er ist vielleicht nicht mehr körperlich bei uns, aber über das, was er geschaffen hat, wird er uns nie verlassen."  
  
„So ist es, Remus.", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Wir müssen jetzt das bewahren, wofür Severus gekämpft hat."  
  
Schweigend stand die Gruppe noch eine ganze Weile vor dem Grab und als sich Harry schließlich noch ein letztes Mal verbeugte, bevor er ging, glaubte er, die Gestalt des Zaubertränkemeisters am Waldrand verschwinden zu sehen.  
  
‚Wir werden den Frieden bewahren.', schwor Harry. ‚Denn dies ist wohl das einzige, was ich noch für Sie tun kann, Professor.'  
  
Dann sah er zum Wald und hörte aus dem Rauschen des Windes die typische, dunkle Stimme.  
  
„Ich hoffe es, denn wir sehen uns wieder, Harry Potter." 


End file.
